A day in the life of a gundam pilot
by Renegade Noa
Summary: The year is AC199.This is a fic on the peaceful....well mabey not to peaceful day of a gundam pilot.
1. Default Chapter

?Major klenex alert! It does have fluffy moments!Slight Alternative Universe. With the pairings of 1+R, 2+H, 3+C, 4+D, 5+S.In this story Catherine and Trowa are not Related.  
Disclaimer I don not own Gundam Wing. Or any Gundam Wing characters. So don't sue! Rated PG-13 for mild-language and violence.   
Thanx, Zero  
*~A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A GUNDAM PILOT~*  
BY: Zero  
  
The year is after colony 197.Mariemai and her forces have been defeated. The gundam pilots can rest assure that peace is here to stay once more.   
All the G-boys are at Quatre's Mansion. (^_^ Major sweat drop!) Trowa and Wufei were playing chess, while Quatre was watching them with much content. Unlike Duo who was looking threw every cabinet in the whole mansion. With a very aggravated Heero trying to read something.   
*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo: "Hey Quatre don't you ever go shopping? There's not a drop of food in here that's decent!"  
Heero: "Well there would be food if a certain talkative, Hyperactive, Pilot we know who has the appetite of a horse we would still have food." Heero said looking at the pilot who was almost completely in the cabinet.  
Duo: "Hey I'm a growing boy I need my FOOD!"  
? (Authors note ~ Doesn't he just look so confused! I love aggravating Duo ^_~ He's such a Baka ~ means idiot!) BACK TO THE STORY! ^_^(SNICKER)  
Duo continued his look for food. Opening every cabinet door. Wufei was starting to get aggravated by Duo's nonsense. Trowa moved his piece.   
Trowa: "Checkmate."  
  
Wufei: "WHAT????!!!!!!! INJUSTICE! MAXWELL!"  
  
Quatre: "Duo, you better run like you never ran before."  
  
Dou turns to see a pissed off Wufei running toward him with his katana (Sword) in hand.  
  
Duo: "Oh shit!"  
  
Duo said running out of the living room and up the stairs.  
  
Wufei: "Get your ass back here Maxwell, and fight me like a man!"   
  
Wufei said running up the stairs after Duo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back in the living room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa and Quatre were standing blankly at the stairs. Heero was still content in his book.   
  
Quatre looked over at Heero.  
  
Quatre: "What are you reading that is so interesting Heero?"  
  
Heero looked up from his book. Heero points to the back of his book. Quatre reads it aloud.  
  
Quatre: "50 ways to kill an aggravating soldier. Well Heero all I can tell you is that you know the rules and there are no guns allowed in my house."  
  
Heero looks up and shrugs his shoulders.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Up stairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We see Duo hiding behind the Door of his room with Wufei banging on the door and about to break it down.  
Duo is reading a book called. (Tai Kwain Do for dummies.)  
Wufei finally breaks down the door. Duo turns around and screams at the sight he sees. A very pissed off Wufei holding his katana ready to wak at anything that moves.  
  
Wufei: "Prepare to die Maxwell. I will make justice."  
  
Duo: "Oh shit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To Be Continued ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors Note~ I will not continue unless I get some reviews!!!!!!! Flames or compliments.   
  
By: Zero  
  



	2. What the?

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR ANY CHARACTERS!! This is a R+1,H+2,C+3,D+4,S+W!!Trowa and Catharene are not siblings in this fic. Thanx, Zero ~ A Day In The Life Of A Gundam Pilot~  
Duo: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duo yelled as Wufei's katana nearly missed his braid.  
Wufei: "Die Maxwell!!!!!" he screamed as he took another wak at his braid.  
  
Duo: "Hey watch the braid!!!" he shouted moving out of the way.  
  
Then there was a big boom. All the light's want out and the house shook.   
  
Duo and Wufei looked at each other.   
  
Duo: "Did you here a boom or was it just me?!" Duo asked Wufei  
  
Wufei: "I heard it. We need to go downstairs and see what the hell it was."   
  
Duo and Wufei headed downstairs to find Quatre in a corner rocking back and forth (right anyone want a sweat-drop?!) Trowa was starring at Quatre with beady eyes ,while Heero was looking out the window with gun in hand and saftey lock off.  
  
Duo: "Man I never noticed how damn dark it gets in here at night." He said in a scared voice.  
  
Quatre: "I told you not to watch that horror movie marathon last night, but no no-one listens to Quatre." He stated standing up and walking towards the others.   
  
Heero: "Quatre , Duo would still be acting like this even if it was daylight. He has the imagination of Fredy Crouger, Jason, Scream, and the Grim Ripper put together."  
  
Wufei: "Enough with the damn movies we are trying to figure out what the hell just happened no to have social hour!!! Only weak people watch horror movies."  
Duo: "He's only saying that because the last time he watched a horror movie he wet the bed, had nightmares for a whole month and kept on saying there's no such thing as the Grim Ripper!" He said cracking up as Wufei was surrounded with glares. As he stared at Duo ready to kill.  
  
Wufei: "How the hell did you find out about this?!" He asked gripping his katana really tight.  
  
Duo: "Sally told me that every night she could here you screaming Mommy and what the hell!!!!!! She also said that everyone would glare at you're room and laugh! I even walked by on the way to my room and heard you scream Mommy!!!!" Duo couldn't hold it in any more. He burst out in a fit of laughter.  
  
Wufei: "That's it!!!!!!! Die Maxwell!!!!" He was about to wak at his braid again when.  
  
Heero: "That's enough Wufei. If any one gets to wak off his braid it will be me. But right now we have more problems to worry about. We are going to split up and look around. Trowa and Quatre have inside. Me, Wufei ,and Duo have outside."  
  
They splited up and went to serch for the source of the noise.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero, Wufei, and Duo were walking around outside. Heero with his gun, Wufei with his katana, and Duo with a shovel. They were walking in silence until they heard someone laughing an evil laugh then there was a black giant shadow.  
  
Duo: "Ah holly shit it's Grim Ripper!!!!!!!!" Duo scraemed as he started to bang at it with his shove, not sure if it was or not he just thought it would be fun to scare Wufei.  
  
Wufei: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S THE GRIM RIPPER!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed as he started to wak at it with his katana.  
  
Heero: "What the hell?!!!!!!" Heero shouted as he began to shot it.  
  
It came toward them not stopping.  
All: "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!!" They shouted as they ran for their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inside the house ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre: "Did you here a scream?" Quatre asked nervously.  
  
Trowa: "Yah and it sounded like the others!!!" He said turnig to face Quatre.  
  
Quatre: "Let's go find them , and hurry!!!!!!!!!!!" He and Quatre ran toward the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To be continued ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
A cliffhanger!!!!! OOHHHH!!!!! Dum ,Dum , Dum!!!!!!!!!!  
I will continue this when I get more reviews.  
C'yah , Zero  



End file.
